


Hyperreal

by Toast_Senpai



Series: 100 Kinks [10]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Trott and Alex do it for the first time.





	Hyperreal

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing some simple pwp.  
> Kink Challenge Prompt: First time

Alex knew for a while that it was going to be with Trott, although he hadn’t been expecting it that night. They were at Trott’s flat, and had just finished a movie when Alex was told to follow to Trott’s bedroom. Alex thought that maybe he was going to be shown something on the computer but was surprised when Trott asked him to sit on the bed.

He watched Trott pull his sweater and T-shirt off in one go, then step in front of Alex. He pushed between his knees and tilted Alex’s head up. Alex hummed through the kiss, letting his hands smooth along Trott’s bare sides then up across his chest, fingers tapping his collar bone.

Trott grabbed at his shirt, and they broke apart for it to be removed. Alex didn’t anticipate the harsh pinches to his nipples. He gasped, and Trott shoved a tongue into his mouth. Alex licked back at it, tempted to bite but he resisted. The tugs to his nipples stopped soon enough.

They’d done this much before, the kissing and touching, all this standard stuff. But nothing else. Alex wondered if they were just going to get naked and jerk off like they had done so many times before. Doing so wouldn’t be a disappointment. But Trott was giving off a different vibe. He was more focused, more in command almost.

When Trott got on his knees in front of Alex, he _knew_. This was definitely different. Exciting, exhilarating even. He was already so hard it hurt, and the way Trott was smirking up at him was just putting him that much more on edge. His jeans were quickly unbuttoned and unzipped. Trott reached past his briefs and brought out his cock.

Alex’s heart was working overtime, and the sound rushed in his ears as Trott rubbed his lips across the head. Alex cautiously laid a hand on top of Trott’s head, let his fingers weave into his soft hair. Trott’s eyes closed and he took more into his mouth, tongue rubbing against the bottom, back and forth, and it drove Alex mad. He wondered where his self-control had went. Trott had somehow stolen it, and Alex was sure if it went on like this he was going to come embarrassingly soon.

Trott pulled off just to give the tip a kiss before he swallowed down as much of the length as he could. 

Alex’s knees jerked. “Fuck, Trott, I _can’t_ ,” Alex tried, a hand coming up to his mouth so he could bite at his palm.

Trott sucked briefly, then released him. His mouth was already a bright red, lips shining with saliva. He worked a hand on Alex’s cock at a natural pace. Trott tilted his head, eyes pining Alex.

“I should have sucked you off _months_ ago.”

Alex’s face was flushed, but the comment didn’t help cool him off any. He pouted. “Why, because I’d of come faster?”

Trott shrugged. “Because it’s hot to see you all flustered.”

“So I don’t get flustered when we jerk off?”

Trott laughed. He lapped at Alex’s cock again, and Alex felt his stomach muscles tense. “Not like _this_ ,” Trott whispered.

Alex tightened his hand in Trott’s hair and tugged.

Trott gave a sigh, but let go. He stood and removed his jeans and underwear, motioning for Alex to do the same. As soon as Alex was free of them, he was pushed back onto the bed, head on the pillows. Trott went to his dresser and brought back lube and a condom. Seeing those two things had a bit of apprehension settling into Alex’s bones, but he had been waiting for this for a while.

Trott settled between his legs for the second time and held up the bottle of lube, an eyebrow raised in question. Alex had the option to take it, and he almost did, but he sat still.

“You do it,” he said.

“Is that because you know I’ve had a lot of practice?” Trott teased.

“Might be.” Alex _did_ trust Trott with a bottle of lube and his fingers more than he trusted himself.

Trott gave the bottle a good shake, then opened it. Alex watched the clear gel cover Trott’s hand and a bit of it slid down his wrist. Alex was suddenly aware of his breathing, how loud it was. He gripped his cock for a distraction as Trott lowered his hand.

The first touches of fingers were cool but it warmed as Trott slid one in with ease. He stared at Alex for a little while, eyes dark. Alex made it into a contest that only he knew about, and felt giddy when Trott was the first to blink.

He was kissed again and this time it was unhurried and mellow. Alex pressed his hand to the base of Trott’s neck and he felt the heavy pulse there. It was thrilling, knowing just how eager Trott was even if he wasn’t rushing. Alex turned his head, breaking their contact so that he could try to breathe easier. He was getting used to the feel of Trott’s shifting fingers inside him.

“I could do this all night,” Trott confessed, and he looked a little shy about saying it.

Alex grinned. “Well I’m not completely opposed to that.”

“Next time,” Trott said. “Promise.” His lips curled just slightly in a sly way. “I bet I could make you come from just this.”

Alex wanted to whine about the time, since it was pretty late and they had to be at work tomorrow, but he didn’t have to. Trott slid his fingers out and ripped open the condom. Alex watched him roll it on and the anticipation built within him. He waited, eyes stuck to the ceiling. The feeling of Trott’s cock pushing into him was _almost_ too much, but he focused on jerking himself, palm rough against his sensitive skin and that helped offset the awareness of an actual cock inside him. It was suddenly funny to him, and Alex choked on a laugh, and it caused him to cough.

Trott paused, panting. “What is it?”

Alex shook his head. He brought a leg up to Trott’s hip and pulled him in closer. “Nothin’, sunshine.”

“You and Ross have been stealing that from me lately. Any particular reason?”

Alex tried to shrug. Trott gave a slow thrust and Alex grunted. “Naw,” he said. “It’s just…” He had to bite down on his lip as Trott pulled out, the feeling was so foreign but strangely good, and it was satisfying when Trott pushed back in.

“Just?” Trott questioned.

“I…can’t remember,” Alex mumbled. His head was getting a bit fuzzy with the feeling of impending orgasm. He had to grab onto the base of his cock. “Fuck, how’s this like this.”

Trott laughed. “You aren’t making any sense.” He rolled his hips, and a moan was pulled from Alex’s throat. “But that’s okay.”

“Shut up,” Alex managed.

Trott’s skin under his hand had turned slick with sweat, and he ran it down the shorter man’s back. It was too damn _hot_ in the room. How could the temperature change so suddenly? His nerves were on fire, singing with pleasure, and the comfortable weight of Trott on top of him was pleasant. The thrusts become a little rougher, but Alex was fine with it. He knew he could take it. His cock was drooling precome all over his stomach, in need of release, and Alex wanted so bad to give in. But he wouldn’t, not just yet, not until Trott was closer.

“How am I?” Alex huffed, giving a toothy smile.

Trott kissed him briefly. “Amazing, of course.”

Alex hummed, content with that. He gave tightening his muscles a try, and that drew a funny sound from Trott, so he did it again.

“Alex Lewis Smith,” Trott growled.

“Hey, don’t mention Lewis’ name when you’re fucking me,” Alex said, but he didn’t sound very serious.

“ _I_ didn’t give you that middle name,” Trott reminded.

“At least I have one.”

Trott went still, and Alex wondered if he had actually upset Trott in some way. But the thrusts resumed, and they felt a bit harder, a tad faster.

“Cheeky bastard,” Trott scoffed, smiling.

Alex stuck out his tongue, and Trott tried to bite it. Their foreheads bumped together instead. Alex let go of his cock so that he could grab Trott’s face with both hands and hold him still for a deep kiss. The feel of Trott’s lips pressing into his own combined with the heat inside him brought Alex right up to the edge, and he didn’t have the will to stop from tipping over. He bowed his back, chest pushing against Trott’s as he came.

Trott tightened a hand around his thigh, thrusts going short. He groaned low against Alex’s mouth, eyes squeezing shut for a moment. Alex thought that he’d never tire of that face caught in bliss.

Trott laid on top of him and they both were quiet, save for their breathing. Alex felt a sleepiness wash over him. Trott was like a blanket, body warm and light. He closed his eyes, wondering if it was okay to just fall asleep as they were.

But Trott sat up and gave his chest a gentle hit. Alex cracked open an eye.

“Let’s shower,” Trott said.

“Do we have to?”

“Yes.”

Alex sighed. “All right, fine.” He waited for Trott to stand. “You can teach me how to clean the lube out of my ass.”

Trott laughed in surprise. “Sure thing.” 


End file.
